Sincerely, The Doctor
by HerMindIsElseWhere
Summary: AU: The year is 2005, and Rose Tyler is apartment hunting with Mickey when she sees a strange man wearing a bowtie shouting at the sky. When she gets home, she finds a letter addressed to herself, inviting her to a life she's been yearning for.
1. Rose

******Author's Note: This story was born out of a letter that I wrote to my friend for Christmas. Once she read the letter, she knew it was destined to become a fanfic Truthfully, she wrote the majority of the story, and I edited. So, honestly, I only own a few of the words here.**

******Sincerely, the Doctor : Chapter One**

While waiting on the brick steps of her Mum's London flat, she pressed the lead tip of her mechanical pencil into the notebook paper and wrote down the lyrics that had been running rampant in her mind throughout the day. Rose had hit a another creative streak, and whenever these lovely outbursts came over her, she made the most of them. Only that week she had crocheted a pair of booties for her neighbor's daughter, knit a purple beanie for herself, and painted several of her mother's teacups. More often than not, the artistic bent lasted only about two weeks before Rose no longer felt the consuming inspiration and the creativity block set in.

But as of now, the lyrics effortlessly spilled onto the paper; Rose barely thought about them as they were channelled through her hand onto the page. Her blonde hair fell in front of her face, but she didn't push it back. She only had time to write a few lines before she felt someone's hand under her chin, pulling her face up to look. She squinted as the sun shone directly into her eyes.

"Heya, Rose," Mickey smiled. "Ready to go? I found a nice flat to check out, about four kilometres from here. Sounded pretty affordable." He reached out his hand to help her up. "What have you got there?" Mickey asked, gesturing at her work.

"It's nothing; just rubbish, really," Rose replied. She quickly stuffed the notebook into her backpack and before taking Mickey's hand.

Well, I think you'll really like the flat," Mickey said. He gave her a peck on the cheek and quickly hailed a cab. Rose tried to mirror his excitement, but honestly, her mind was elsewhere. It was easier to concentrate on the ideas pervading her mind than her own very real future. She couldn't wrap her head around the fact that she and Mickey were flat-hunting. Their relationship certainly was progressing. Too quickly perhaps. She'd known Mickey all of her life, had practically grown up with him. Maybe that's why it felt strange. So much change after all those years of stagnant friendship. Lost in her thoughts, Rose barely registered the passing of time.

Due to the London traffic, the should-have-been ten-minute trip became a forty-minute slog. Mickey had never been fond of being tardy, and that honourable trait was reflected in his mood as the cab ride dragged on. By the time they arrived, Mickey's lopsided grin was nowhere to be found. He explained to her, and not in the most patient manner, that their tour of the flat would be cut short, then they had to make the trip back home, and he would be missing _Foyle's War_ for this. Rose, of course, didn't mind. She was still dreaming up lyrics and composing melodies to accompany them. She hardly noticed her surroundings as the real estate agent led them through the flat, selling the space to Mickey as best as she could. As they reached the last room in the space, there was an expectant silence. As it became clear no opinions would be freely offered, Mickey finally addressed her.

"What do you think, Rose?"

Rose looked up at Mickey and realised that she had missed the question, as well as the entire conversation leading up to it.

"Sorry, wha'?" She raised her eyebrows, hoping that Mickey wouldn't be cross with her.

"The flat. Do you like it, Rose?"

Caught off guard, she quickly glanced around the room, searching for something noteworthy. As a whole it was a bit bland for her taste, but that could be remedied with a bit of work.

"Well, yah I like it. It's a proper flat...but it's a bit boring, I think," she answered. "This whole room is plain white, and that-"

"Actually, it's eggshell," Mickey interrupted.

"Same difference," she said, waving his comment away with her hand. "However, I could paint a design on the door, and add a purple rug here, and maybe a yellow armchair by the window," Rose walked about the room spewing off ideas. Swept up in the new inspiration, the idea of a new flat excited her. Every room could have a different colour scheme, and she would go antiquing for all of the decorations.

"Well?" she asked Mickey, practically beaming.

"Wha'?" Mickey exclaimed, wrinkling his nose. Rose wasn't sure if he was confused or disgusted. "I don't think so, Rosey. When will you have time to do all that? You have to work, and you have online classes to take. Plus, once you're all done with that, you'll barely have any time for me, not to mention this painting nonsense. I think we ought to leave it as is."

Rose felt her face fall. "Fine," she muttered under her breath. Fortunately, the tour ended shortly thereafter, sparing her any more embarrassment. She wasn't of a mind to continue their search for a flat. Actually, she was cross with Mickey. Why did he have to be so boring? She was sure that life wasn't simply about work and school and him. Why shouldn't she paint the flat the way she wanted?

As they waited on the sidewalk and Mickey hailed a cab, something caught Rose's eye. Yes, there were a lot of people in London. There were a lot of _mental_ people in London. But it's not everyday that you see someone spinning around and shouting at thin air. Rose cocked her head to one side. What was he doing?

One block over, the odd bloke was running about, pointing some kind of metal wand at the sky. He brought the thing close to his face and started shouting. Rose couldn't exactly make out what he was saying over the noise of the rush hour traffic, but to whatever he was speaking, he certainly didn't want it there. The funny thing was that, although the guy was seriously bonkers, he was quite the smart dresser, and he certainly wasn't hard on the eyes. His dark brown hair was like a tidal wave, and he had the squarest jaw that Rose had ever seen. Oh, and his cheekbones were simply killer. He wore a tweed jacket, and a red bowtie. Funny, Rose thought, you don't really see bowties all that often. His cropped pants actually caused her to laugh. "Where's the flood, buddy?" She giggled to herself.

"Wha'?" Mickey asked without turning around.

"Nothin'," Rose replied, not taking her eyes off the strange man. The poor chap was probably delusional, screaming at something that wasn't there. He spun on his heel and began to run down the street, but just for a second, he looked in Rose's direction. No, not just in her direction. He saw her. He was looking_ right_ at her. She instantly felt self-conscious, guilty even, like she shouldn't have been staring. But she didn't break eye contact with him. There was something about him that drew her eye, and she wouldn't look away. He didn't look away either - that is, until he slapped himself and sprinted away.

Rose furrowed her eyebrows. It most definitely crossed her mind that she had just locked eyes with a psychopath. But it didn't matter. He was gone, and she had other things to think about. Mickey snapped his fingers in front of her face.

"Rose? Hello? Cab's here."

"Right. Sorry."

Soon enough, Rose was back in the safety of her mum's flat. With a relieved sigh, she kicked off her boots, and changed into her pajamas. She put all thoughts of the flat and of Mickey behind her. Finally, she could relax. And nothing helped her to relax more than her Mum's earl grey tea. She went to the kitchen to put the kettle on, but instead found that there was already a piping hot cuppa on the table, along with a saucer of biscuits and a letter.

"Mum? Is this tea for you?" Rose called out. She didn't think her Mum was home, and upon hearing the silence in response, her suspicions were confirmed. Maybe her Mum had made the tea for Rose in anticipation of her return. At any rate, the tea wasn't going to drink itself.

Rose sat down at the table, held the warm mug in her hands, and smelled the steam rising from the tea. She looked at the letter. It was addressed to her. The handwriting was slightly messy, but still legible. The return address was what stunned her. " The Doctor, 1 Mayan Road, Chichen Itza, Mexico, I don't think this has a zip code. I'm not sure. Wherever I am, I'm the Doctor."

Rose took a letter opener to the envelope, pulled out the paper inside, and began to read.


	2. Letter

**Author's Note: Happy New Year everyone! We hope you enjoy this chapter. We had fun writing it. Thank you for all the reviews and the favorites and the follows. That definitely helps us to want to write more for you! So, without further adieu, for your reading pleasure, _Letter._**

* * *

Rose Tyler, before actually reading the letter, was surprised to see that it was handwritten. In the fast-paced, electronic world of 2005, not many people would take the time to carefully and thoughtfully write out a letter. And who would be writing her? She decided that the handwriting must be that of a male, but besides Mickey, she didn't have very many guy friends. Particularly those who still believed in the merit of snail mail. "Well," she thought aloud, "best get on with it." She brought her tea to her lips as she began to read the letter.

_ Rose, 23/12/750_

_ Well. Hi, there! I've never quite done this before. Of course, in all of history, all of time, I've never quite encountered someone like you. (And when I say "this" I mean "made a personal request of a human being because I just couldn't help it." ) At this moment, you have yet to be born. Fun, isn't it? The strangeness of time. But when you get this letter, you will, of course, have already been born, and hopefully will have lived a wonderful nineteen years in London._

_ Anyway, I met you today, and I was not at all prepared. I almost missed you, unassuming as you are. But that's the beauty of it! I didn't miss you! I was caught, full-force, by your presence. So much so that I nearly forgot my goal, and the world might have ended because of you. (I wasn't actually shouting at the sky, if you saw that. There were nanobots...but more on that later.) What was I to do? Could I whisk you away from your home, dazzle you with the wonders of the universe, have a bit of fun, fully conscious of the effect you had on me in only a few moments? Not if I were in my right mind! I had to leave, just as I always have to leave. Of course, that's when my head realized that I'd not been in my right mind for centuries and I couldn't exactly start now._

_ I believe there are certain moments in history, moments which have been fixed in place, moments even a Time Lord cannot fully alter. Never have I more firmly believed this than now. I met you today, and that moment had been set in place millennia and millennia before I was even a thought. Surely, if I could, I would change the fact that you've impressed yourself upon my mind in a way that neither time nor death can erase. You are indelible. But I can't! Oh, you humans are truly remarkable. Never cease to amaze, you lot. Whether you're colonising Mars, building spaceships on starwhales, or simply refusing to give up against impossible odds, you're always worthy of the space you inhabit. But you, individual you, Rose Tyler of London, England, Earth, you are more than the rest. Fortunately for the fate of mankind, I ran on, my mind stunned by your beauty and sheer human-ness. Brilliant, you were._

_ But, here I am in the 700s, sitting on the top of a Mayan Temple, left with the first doubts I've experienced of this kind. What am I thinking, sending this letter? Would you even want to come away with me? I know you don't know anything about me, and I can't tell you much more than that. But I can promise the adventure of a lifetime, or even a few lifetimes. So, here is my request: consider it, think about me and please decide to wait._

_I'd like for you to come see the stars with me and not leave, not ever._

_I'm hoping I, or this letter, will find you soon, and that you'll say yes. My timing isn't always reliable, but maybe the TARDIS knows how important you are. She must know. I will come to you, someday. Trust me._

_Until we meet again, farewell, Rose._

_Sincerely,_

_The Doctor_

Rose wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Was it some kind of joke? She flipped over the paper, looking for something she hadn't read, something that would give an explanation. Was this some sort of promotional ad from_ National Geographic_? What was a starwhale? Rose set down her mug decidedly and took the letter with both hands, scrutinizing it carefully. At first, she wondered if it was sent to the wrong address, or if there was a different Rose Tyler. But really, how many Rose Tylers were there in London? And another thing, who would sign his name simply as The Doctor? That seemed incredibly vague...and even childish. No real licensed physician would sign only as The Doctor, would he? She thought not.

There was so much to think about concerning the message: who was writing to her? What on Earth was a nanobot? What reason could the author have to say that he was in the 700s in Mexico? What was a TARDIS? Since when did humans colonise Mars? Most of the letter made little sense. Whoever wrote it must have been bonkers. Of course, there was no shortage of crazies in her life.

However, there were parts that she did understand. She understood that, whoever this was, he saw her today. Whoever he was, he believed that he saved the world. Not only that, but Rose had nearly distracted him from saving the world. He believed that he wrote the letter over a millennia before the present day. And he wanted to take her away to see the stars.

And even though she knew practically nothing about the letter, about The Doctor, about anything, really, this one lone fact made her smile. Someone wanted to show her the wonders of the Universe, and that excited her. She could not deny that her heart nearly beat its way out of her chest while she read the letter. And she didn't realize that while her eyes soaked in every word, the corners of her mouth had curved up into an amused smile.

Rose picked up her mug, stood, letter still in hand, and began to read once more, twice, all the way to her room, the words of "the Doctor". By the end of the next hour, she had nearly memorized it word for word. The letters and phrases and paragraphs of the message made themselves at home in her mind for the remainder of the evening.

She desperately wanted to know who this Doctor was. He was a romantic, of course, and perhaps a complete lunatic, but nevertheless, or perhaps for that very reason, he was interesting. He had seen her today; she knew that much. She had distracted him. Had she seen him? She wasn't certain. Whoever he was, this anonymous, fascinating man rarely left her thoughts during the next few weeks.

Much to her chagrin, life went on. The Doctor did not appear. Maybe he did, but he didn't make himself known to her. She didn't mention it to Mickey. If she had, he would've either waved it off as a prank or placed her in the closest mental institution. And so, her world sank back into the complacency she'd come to loathe. Her schoolwork caught up with her, and bills had to be paid. Her life was a chronic illness that only a Doctor could cure.


	3. Doctor

**Author's Note: Thus far, this chapter was my favorite to write. Sorry it took awhile to get it out, but school's started and we're busy. But we love writing, so these will keep coming! Thank you for all the lovely reviews. Olivia says "REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW"...so you better follow her orders. She has a very limited vocabulary. Bon appetite!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Doctor

Mickey was set on the flat they had gone to see the day of The Letter. He had been speaking with the real estate agent frequently, and he was able to haggle the price down to one that he and Rose could afford. However, he didn't speak to Rose much about it. He barely brought it up, in fact, and never really asked what she thought about the plan. Truthfully, she didn't mind. It was better not having to make these decisions.

That is, she didn't mind up until the day that she and Mickey were supposed to put down their first payment on the flat. She loved the idea of moving out of her mum's place, making her own way in the world, but something about this particular setup didn't quite appeal to her. She brushed off the thought every time it raced back into her mind, explaining it away as a kind of "cold feet" about actually moving in with Mickey. She loved him, and their relationship was taking a step forward. Anyone in her position should be ecstatic. Should be. But she wasn't; she was actually losing sleep over the prospect. She wouldn't let herself determine why, all the while moving with the consistence of time.

Life had indeed moved on since she received the letter. It had been many weeks since she found it sitting on her table and had felt like her world was expanding to encompass and envelope thousands of adventures awaiting for her. The night she discovered the missive, Rose searched online for plane tickets to Gaza, she looked up prices for skydiving and scuba lessons, she thought thoughts bigger than her little corner of London. Though the letter was completely abstract, it gave her a picture of what she really wanted. She wanted the spontaneous and the uncertain. She didn't want a cut-and-dry, gray-suit type of life. And so she began to discover it. Perhaps the Doctor would find her. She'd be ready if he did.

But then again, perhaps he wouldn't find her. When Rose's Mum had seen the internet history, she completely flipped. What was Rose doing looking at backpacking trips through the Ecuadorian Andes? What, was she going to abandon her and Mickey? After a few rows, Rose had thought it best to drop the topic. Had she seriously considered going anywhere? She shook the fancies from her brain, sealed them away with the letter, and planted her feet on the ground once more.

There was still a bit of time before Mickey was to come and fetch her. She needed to clear her head of the bothersome thoughts of excitement that kept wriggling into her mind. Maybe she would be excited once they actually started moving their furniture into the flat, but as of this moment, she honestly wanted nothing more than to sit down on her sofa and watch telly. She inwardly groaned. Telly? Was the end of her creative streak coming already? Instead of grabbing the remote, she pulled out her notebook and charcoal pencils. She had promised herself that before this ended, she would draw some of the dreams she'd had over the past few weeks. Just as she started to relax and lose herself in the new creation before her, the doorbell rang, jolting her out of her own world, alerting her that the time had come.

Rose sighed to herself and put her notebook away. It seemed as if Mickey was always interrupting her writing or drawing, and those little interruptions never left her fully satisfied with her work. That is probably the reason Mickey felt as if her head was always in the clouds.

Why did Mickey ring the doorbell? He usually just walked right into the flat without even a knock.

"It's open!" she yelled through the hallway, and she pushed herself off of her chair and reached for her purse. She heard the door open and close, and footfalls coming down the hallway.

"Alright, Mick, ready to g-" Rose's voice betrayed her and fled when she turned to see that the visitor in her home was not, in fact, Mickey.

The man standing before her was slowly turning around the room, looking at the decorations and the cabinets.

"I really like this place. It's a real, proper flat! I mean, it's nothing compared to the TARDIS, but I do like it." The man turned to her, smiling as if to congratulate her.

Rose's heart skipped a beat while her brain froze. She heard the words "Thanks, it's my Mum's," tumble out of her mouth. The TARDIS? Hadn't she heard that somewhere? It sounded familiar. Hadn't she seen his face before? It stirred in her memory like a soft wind.

The man spun back around to face the kitchen. "Well anyway, I'm famished! Have you got anything good to eat around here? You see, I spent most of my day on the fifth moon of Spinda Callista, and they don't really have anything edible there." Rose's visitor blew his dark brown hair out of his eyes and started for the fridge. "Except for space tomatoes. I do love space tomatoes, but those are always risky to bite into. You never know what might crawl into your mouth."

It was during this little speech that Rose regained control of her brain and came to her senses.

"Excuse me, are you looking for Jackie? My mum? I don't think you and I have met," she replied, ignoring the nonsense that this visitor was spewing.

"No, no, I don't like to get involved with mothers. They get all fussy and they roll their eyes and it's rather messy," he stated, and he began to rifle through the cabinets. Rose watched him, and for some reason she didn't feel threatened by this invader of her home. Every red light was going off in her head, but her breath and thoughts and actions didn't follow. For some reason, this man was more disarming than intimidating.

He flung open the cupboards and the pantry door, looking for something to satisfy his apparently ravenous hunger. Rose leaned against the countertop and crossed her arms, observing her uninvited guest. He was impeccably dressed. He wore short dress boots, and nicely ironed black slacks that were rolled up at the ankle. His tan tweed jacket seemed oddly known to her, but she couldn't put her finger on where she had seen it before. Still, she didn't remember him, and it probably wasn't good to have a complete stranger loose in her house.

"Hold on a sec, do I know you?" She asked, cocking her head to one side. "If you don't know my mum-"

"Don't you know who I am? Didn't you get my letter?" He answered, struggling to speak properly while chewing a great mouthful of banana.

Rose furrowed her eyebrows, considering his words. He couldn't be talking about_ her_ letter,_ the letter_, could he? No one knew about that letter. She didn't tell her Mum or Mickey or anyone. She had hid it in her bedside table the day she received it and never took out, except to perhaps read it every once in awhile late at night and dream of the worlds to which this Doctor would take her. Yeah, she had wondered who had sent it, but eventually she stopped wondering, and she began to think that perhaps, no one sent it, and somehow, it had just arrived at her door, like a book she had ordered on the internet or something. It wasn't logical, but neither was the message itself. And this man couldn't possibly know about it.

Rose feigned surprise. "Letter? What letter?"

The man's eyebrows, or where there were _supposed_ to be eyebrows, raised, and he nearly choked on his food. "Don't tell me you haven't received it yet! Wait, what is today's date?" He was suddenly on his feet, as if he finally realized he wasn't supposed to be there.

"It's January 9th, 2005...why?" Rose replied. Boy, was this man _mental_!

"Well then, I think you should have gotten my letter by now, because I most definitely saw you only a few days ago and I wrote it..."

Rose wasn't listening anymore. The man mentioned the TARDIS earlier. The TARDIS. She had never heard that word before last month. She read it in her letter.

_...but maybe the TARDIS knows how important you are. She must know. I will come to you, someday. Trust me._

"...but I'm not entirely sure how space mail works. Especially since I sent it from Chichen Itza. The Mayans never were really that accurate when it came to tim-"

Rose's eyes widened. "Are you the Doctor? Did you send me that letter?"

Her eccentric visitor looked at her again and smiled. For the first time since he walked into her flat, she recognized his face. Who could forget that jawline? Who could possibly forget the high-water pants?

"You're the loony from down the block. You're the one that was waving at the sky!" Rose's voice was barely above a whisper, but her mind was travelling at a million miles per hour. How could she have not put that together?

His ever-present grin only widened as he leaned forward to Rose and matched her low tone, whispering, "I wasn't waving at the sky. Those were nanobots, remember?" He took her ice cold hand and shook it firmly. "The Doctor, at your service. I told you I'd come for you."


	4. Decision

**Author's Note: Maddie: This chapter belongs to Olivia. She turned it from two paltry paragraphs into a lovely masterpiece! Olivia: Yay, the Doctor has some grand moments in this chapter, and Mickey makes another appearance. How will Rose juggle the two men in her life? I hope you enjoy finding out!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Decision

Mickey was a bit miffed when Rose called to inform him she would not be coming along to make the payment. She tried to reason with him, saying that the job didn't require the two of them, but Mickey disagreed. He argued that this was a pivotal moment in their relationship and that Rose needed to be there with him. She simply told him to stop being a soap star and come to get her share of the money, ignoring his continued protests.

Her second excuse for missing the grand event, if the first didn't cut it, was that she wasn't feeling well enough to leave the house. In all honesty, she couldn't dream of leaving the house at the moment and was therefore able to justify the lie. How could she leave when it felt like her real life was about to begin? Thus, in order to prepare for Mickey's arrival, she mussed up her hair, changed into her pajamas, made herself a fresh cuppa, and put a bit of rouge on her nose to make it look stuffy, all while the Doctor looked on in confusion.

"What are you doing there? I don't think that's meant for your nose. Not that I really know much about makeup. Aren't you going to offer me tea as well? What was wrong with your other clothes?" His queries followed her as she rushed about the flat. Time was too short to give him the whole background and her current dilemma so she just brushed past him. When he persisted in following her and waving his arms a bit to get a response, she kissed him. And when he started to splutter, she kissed him again. Leaving him standing stock still in her hallway, she hurried to take the steaming kettle off the burner. Seeing as the Doctor had yet to move, Rose sighed, knowing now that she would have to explain herself. But just as she began to speak, the doorbell rang. The Doctor snapped out of his state of shock and his expression turned to one of mischievous glee.

"Coming!" he shouted in the direction of the door, before turning to Rose once again. "Come on, I want to meet your man!" She shot him a look of distress and, acting once again on impulse, took hold of his lapels and pushed him along until they reached the open door of the pantry. Once inside, she turned, closed the door on him, and willed him to stay while she dealt with Mickey.

Rose walked slowly to the entrance of the flat, composing herself before she had to face him. When she reached the door and pulled it open for the second time that morning, Mickey's concerned face greeted her. Marveling at how much had changed since her first visitor arrived, Rose welcomed him in, hoping he wouldn't want to stay long.

Still looking at her quizzically, Mickey stepped past her carefully. "Was that you who hollered at the door? Your voice sounded off."

"Well, ah, it's this blasted cold," Rose replied, clearing her throat pointedly. "I was just about to have some tea to soothe my throat." Mickey looked slightly  
dubious, but he made his way to the kitchen with no further comment. Rose quickly retrieved the money she had set aside for the first payment, hoping Mickey would take it and leave and desperately willing the Doctor to quietly remain where he was. Mickey seemed to pick up on her mood and the fact that her illness was quite possibly contagious and quickly stood, wishing her better and giving her a fast peck on the cheek. He offered to come back later and take care of her, but she hastily refused, saying that she was tired and needed to sleep. With one last glance at her red nose and knotted hair, he left.

With her back against the closed door, Rose breathed a sigh of relief. The events of the day flooded back into her mind, bringing so many questions still to be answered. She didn't clearly understand. How could the Doctor from her letter be real? And how could he be the shouty man from down the road all those weeks ago? And how could she have kissed him? She had kissed him. Twice. And now she was rushing Mickey, previously the most important man in her life, out the door in order to spend more time with the Doctor. She didn't think it possible. She found herself sliding to the floor, thinking about all that had happened.

"Rooooooose?"

And then she remembered that she hadn't given the Doctor the all-clear. She dashed to the pantry and hastily flung the doors open. It was empty. She ran on to her bedroom, the only other area of the small flat of which she could think where the Doctor could hide. She pushed the door open, peering in at the spectacle before her. The odd man was emptying all of her drawers onto her bed, having stripped it of all blankets and pillows. Rose watched as he inspected each item before tossing it behind him, quickly moving from her dresser to her closet.

"What on earth are you doing to my things? You were meant to stay in the pantry!"

The Doctor ceased his activity and turned to look at her before striking a maudlin pose. "Your pantry smells like crisps and pancake mix," he wheezed, clasping his throat dramatically. Rose rolled her eyes playfully and grabbed his hands away, forgetting about the mess he'd made of her room. Tugging him towards her gently, she smiled at him as she turned toward the kitchen.

"Come on, I owe you some tea, and you owe me an explanation."

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading the latest installment in our story! Please let us know what you thought, especially if you have any suggestions for future chapters or any funny stories you wish to tell us or really anything that pops into your head!**


	5. Stars

**Author's Note: Maddie: Ok, I can't pick favorite chapters anymore, because every chapter we post becomes my favorite. There's this wonderful feeling of finally finishing all the editing of a chapter with Olivia and us both saying "OK LETS POST IT WE LOVE IT." And now for your feature presentation:**

* * *

Chapter 5: Stars

Eventually, after tea was brewed and they were comfortable on the sofa, the Doctor did explain what the nanobots were and why they had been threatening Earth, just as he said he would in The Letter. Rose sat him down in her living room, and he told her the story that he had waited to share, waited for this meeting specifically.

"You see, nanobots are like little tiny robots that are practically microscopic. They can do anything you program them to do. There was a particularly large infestation on the day that..."

Rose was lost in his words. She studied this fellow, this man that refused to say his name. He was the Doctor and that was it, he told her. She was to call him Doctor. Rose wondered who had chosen that name for him, if he had chosen it for himself, if the name was chosen to keep a measure of separation between him and everyone else. This visitor was mysterious, but he was so goofy and clumsy and humourous that she couldn't really remember what she didn't know about him, or if it even mattered.

"...and then I soniced them to-"

"Sonic?" She lifted her eyes to his, tuning back into the preposterous, wonderful conversation they were having.

"Oh, yes!" He replied, and his face lit up like a Christmas tree. He reached to the inside pocket of his jacket and produced the very same metal wand he had used the day that she first saw him. Up close, she saw that it was an odd, seemingly useless device with a glowing green tip. "This is my Sonic. Short for Sonic Screwdriver. I press this button and it opens and locks doors and does marvelous little tricks. Its quite useful."

Rose looked at his sincere smile in disbelief. The thing in his hand couldn't even properly tighten a screw. "So, you waved a screwdriver at those nanobots? And that was supposed to save the world?" Her mouth curved into a teasing smile.

"Sonics are cool. This one has saved loads of planets in its day. You'll see."

Rose's happiness overwhelmed her as the implications of this last statement registered. "I cannot believe this. You're an actual person and you actually sent that letter! At first I thought it was just a stupid prank, that someone was ragging on me because they had nothing better to do." For the first time in days, Rose's bright smile shone across her face. "You're real! You meant what you said." Her smile faded for a moment. Despite the day they had spent together, this man was still a stranger to her.

"But who are you? How did you find me?"

The Doctor really didn't know how to answer that question. Well, he did, but that would require a lot of explaining, and he didn't have time for that. He knew that Jackie Tyler would be walking into the flat in thirty-two minutes, and so he had exactly thirty-two minutes to persuade Rose to come with him.

It had been a while since he had a companion, and he constantly remembered what he became, the mistakes that he made, when he travelled alone. He had his TARDIS, which he loved to smithereens, but there was nothing like having a living, breathing best friend to keep him company. And so, around a month ago, he had begun his search for a new companion. And he couldn't just have anybody. He needed someone clever, witty, and able to put up with him. He wanted someone to make him laugh, someone who could challenge him, someone in whom he could confide. Usually, if one grows lonely, one's standards drop and just about anyone will do as a friend; however, the Doctor was the exception to this rule. His loneliness made him realize exactly what he wanted in a comrade, and he tenaciously sought out those qualities. And he did find them. But it was completely on accident.

He had summed up most of the account in the letter that he wrote to Rose. He was in London for the day, tracking down the infestation of nanobots. He found them, or rather, they found him. As he was busy trying to scan them and they were busy trying to attack him, he had by chance caught a glimpse of Rose. Of course, he didn't know her name was Rose then, or who she was at all, but nonetheless, when he saw her, it seemed like time had stopped. He could almost hear the TARDIS telling him See? I found her for you. His hearts both skipped a beat. Of course, he couldn't allow that to affect him. Not then. Then was not the time. So he did what he did best.

He ran.

He ran and ran until her face was no longer in his head and he could fight the nanobots. But seeing her, it had nearly destroyed the world. If he had looked only a second longer, he would have been so distracted that he couldn't complete his mission.

But he wasn't about to let her know that. Of course, he already blew his cover when he wrote that letter. She probably thought he was some kind of romantic sap. Well, he was. But he wasn't about to let her know that.

"Alright, then!" The Doctor took another sip of his tea. "So! I think it's about time we jumped ship, don't you?" In a giant gulp, he swallowed down the rest of the tea. He hopped up from his sofa, sauntered over to the mirror, adjusted his bowtie, and fixed his hair.

"You mean leave? Leave where?" Rose asked.

"Anywhere! We have all of time and space to explore." He made a face at himself in the mirror.

"You mean, we could go to the Amazon, or the pyramids, or New Zealand?"

The Doctor smiled, and Rose could see that he knew something she didn't.

"Or Saturn or the Moon or to 4000 BC or twenty four years in the future. Or twenty four years in the future on one of Saturn's moons!" He replied, spinning on his heels quickly to face her. When Rose furrowed her eyebrows, he added quickly, "don't worry, they've got pyramids and rainforests there, too."

"I'm not sure I understand."

"What is there left to explain? I'm going to take you with me to explore the universe!"

Rose wasn't sure how to react around this madman who made such wonderful promises. She especially wasn't sure how to react to his adventurous, nonchalant nature. Admittedly, this is exactly how she hoped he would be, but in all of her dreams of the Doctor, she never imagined how she would react to him. Part of her was scared to leave, and a small voice in her head kept on insisting that she didn't know the Doctor. But another part of her loved it. Part of her fancied his silly hair, and his goofy smile, and his "why-the-heck-not" spirit. She wanted to say yes. But then her mind flashed to her Mum. And then to Mickey. She wiped his picture from her mind. She'd already made her decision regarding him, hadn't she? It was sealed when she'd closed the door in his face.

The Doctor sensed her hesitation. "Well, that certainly won't do," he said to himself. And with that, he hurried up her stairs, leaving her in the living room.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Rose yelled to him, hesitantly following him.

"Just wait till you see this!" he answered, already on the next floor. Rose heard something that sounded like doors smashing and items falling; she ran after him. She couldn't suppress the curious smile that made its way onto her face.

She reached him just as he pulled down the ladder that led to the roof of the building.

"Oh, good!" He said to her as he began to ascend the ladder. "A fast runner. Yes, you'll do quite nicely. Come along, Miss Tyler!"

Rose did indeed follow him, keenly aware of the fact that he was not going to stop before the roof. No one besides her had ever been up there. When she was younger, the roof became a private space for her to process her thoughts, or to serve as a creative outlet, or an emotional outlet. Whenever she had a breakup and she needed some privacy, or if she desired some inspiration so she could write or sing or draw or paint, the roof was her sanctuary. She hadn't even brought Mickey up there. If it was anyone else, she would have tried to stop them, but with the Doctor, she found that she didn't mind at all.

"Mind your eyes, Tyler!" He warned her as he climbed.

"Do you mean you think I'm looking at your bum?" She laughed.

"Well, actually, yes," he replied. He was already on the rooftop, and he offered her a hand. "You did try to make an advance on me earlier, if I remember correctly." He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up right next to him. "Twice."

"I've never made an advance on anyone in my life."

"Twice."

She held his gaze for a moment, willing herself not to blush.

"Wow! Look at the stars!" she exclaimed, pointedly turning her eyes to the vast sky. The Doctor frowned.

"Rose, there are approximately..." he pulled out his sonic and scanned the sky. "There are twenty-one stars out right now and they aren't even the good ones! You can't even see any constellations!"

"Don't ruin it for me, Doctor! I happen to think it's lovely."

The Doctor waited for a moment before saying, "Rose, do you know that there are things much grander out there than twenty one stars? But you haven't experienced yet; this," he looked at the meager starlight piercing the darkness before them, "is all you know." He grinned at her, though she wasn't looking.

Rose heard his footsteps walking away. "What is it?" She asked as she turned to him.

The Doctor was standing in front of a big, blue box.

"There are worlds and galaxies and planets and dynasties and kingdoms and everything and anything you can imagine. And many more than twenty one stars."

He stepped inside the box, and left the door open.

Rose stared at the box, and she thought about Mickey and her Mum and her new flat. She looked back up at the sky at the twenty one stars. And she laughed.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" She yelled to the Doctor. She ran, as fast as she could, back down to her room and grabbed her bag full of sketchbooks and notebooks and pencils and paints and her favourite purple beanie. She returned to the roof and shut the door leading to the flat.

With one more look around her, she disappeared into the box, her blonde hair flying behind her.

* * *

**Author's Note: Olivia: Well, this one definitely has some moments to which I've been looking forward since the beginning, and I dearly hope you were able to love them with Maddie and myself. Let us know what you think! **


	6. TARDIS

**Author's Note: We are so sorry. We are so terribly sorry that this took us twelve entire days to write. We are sorry. This was a hard chapter to write. TARDIS chapters are hard. We are sorry. But the next chapter will hopefully not be so hard and hopefully we will not be so sorry. Did we mention we apologize? Enjoy! We're sorry. We're not actually that sorry. #sorrynotsorry - M&O**

* * *

Chapter 6: TARDIS

It was bigger on the inside.

"Go ahead," the Doctor called to her. "Say it!"

Rose's mouth curved into a wry smile.

"Well, it's a bit smaller than I expected," she commented, sounding disappointed. "But I suppose it will do."

"Yeah, everyone sa-" the Doctor whirled round to her, a perplexed look on his face. "Excuse me? What? You expected larger?"

Rose nodded her head slowly, trying to suppress her giggles, but failing in the end. After regaining her composure, she went on to ask a choice few of the thousands of questions whirling through her head as the Doctor scuttled around the large machine-looking thing in the center, answering her with excitement.

"So it's alien then?"

"Yes ma'am! All the way from Gallifrey," he answered, flipping switches and turning knobs.

"Are you alien?" She asked, climbing the steps toward him.

The Doctor gave her an affirmative wink. He pulled a lever toward him and pressed a large red button which lurched the entire box forward and threw Rose off of her feet. The Doctor started laughing. "Here we go, Miss Tyler! Off on our first adventure!"

Rose struggled to grab onto a pole or a wall or anything tied down. "Where are we headed?" She yelled over the sounds of the box launching and machinery working.

Suddenly, it all stopped. The floor was steady and there was only a faint electronic hum coming from the control console. Rose picked herself up from her place on the floor, hoping that the Doctor had fallen during his first trip as well.

"Right then, Rose Tyler, you tell me. Where do you want to go? Backwards or forwards in time. Rightways or leftways in space. In circles or in hexagons across the galaxies. It's your choice. What's it going to be?"

Rose's brain was telling her that this actually wasn't possible. Time travel? Sure, she had dreamt about it during her years in grammar school, but she knew that it couldn't really happen. Yet, here was the Doctor, this funny, supposedly alien man, and he was offering to take her anywhere she wanted. Any_when_ she wanted.

"Backwards!" She replied. Rose had a secret love for the vintage, for the antique and old-fashioned. She'd always wanted to meet Joan of Arc and Queen Victoria and William the Conqueror. Perhaps these people were rather too far back to be considered just "old-fashioned." Either way, Rose had a knack for things of the past.

"Ooh! Would you look at that, TARDIS, we've got ourselves a history buff!" The Doctor exclaimed, scampering around the console once more, pushing buttons and typing away. "Alright," he added, while flicking a bit of hair out of his face. "Where to?"

"Surprise me," Rose smiled.

The room itself was probably bigger than her entire living room, and Rose could see the doors and corridors leading down to different areas. She couldn't be sure precisely how large the box was, but it was certainly large enough to stretch her mind. She was beginning to question the laws of her universe, a universe that now seemed so limited, because of this mad box.

The Doctor explained that this was his beloved TARDIS, which stood for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space. He caught her gazing wistfully toward the different entrances and exits, and by and by, he suggested that she explore the halls while he maneuvered the ship through the time vortex.

"But don't you dare get lost," he told her. "You wouldn't want me to have to come and find you."

"I'm sure you'd do the job credibly," she teased him. "After all, last time you found me from thousands of years away. A few rooms cannot pose much of a threat." Her words echoed in the console room as she strode down a long hallway and away from the Doctor.

"Well that's doesn't mean that you ought to go looking for trouble," he yelled back to her as he ran about the room.

As soon as Rose's silhouette disappeared, the Doctor stilled, his attention leaving the room with her. As several minutes passed, he found himself pacing back and forth, wondering when she would return. The TARDIS couldn't possibly interest her for much longer, could she? Not that the TARDIS wasn't interesting, but what was he supposed to do until she came back? Sinking to the floor, the Doctor huffed about the slowness of a minute, and must it really be so lengthy at a time like this?

Rose wandered the corridors of the unending TARDIS, fascinated that one tiny police call box could hold the mass of an entire town...or perhaps more. There was a library with books written in alien languages, a swimming pool with medals all from something called the Melasaran Galactic Games, and an arcade with an expansive set of Nintendo64 games. She made a mental note to challenge the Doctor to a game of Mario Kart later on. There was a room filled with trees and a pond with algae, and while her first thoughts went to Narnia, she decided that the room was probably meant to keep a steady oxygen to carbon dioxide ratio within the TARDIS. If the Doctor was alien, did he need oxygen?

The ship was filled with rooms for every purpose imaginable, but, despite the excitement of the moment, Rose was soon preoccupied with looking for the loo, and perhaps a spare bedroom. She was exhausted. It had been a full day. Only just this morning she was going to start into a life with Mickey, stuck in a job and a relationship she could neither love nor maintain forever. Had it really been less than twelve hours since the Doctor had come to bandage up her tired heart and kiss it better like all good healers do? And within a few short hours, she was on a spaceship, headed into an unknown that she desperately wanted to be greater than what she knew before.

Just as she was beginning to think she was hopelessly lost, Rose stumbled into what appeared to be the bedroom corridor. She briefly wondered if the TARDIS had sensed what she needed, just as the Doctor said it would know "how important she was" in the Letter. So many questions she wanted to ask, but they could be asked in the future. Or the past. She felt her eyelids growing heavy with the possibility of rest, so she kicked off her shoes and decided to try out one of the mattresses. Surely, she was due for a quick nap. The Doctor wouldn't mind.

"Where did she go?" The Doctor muttered to himself. She probably had gotten lost, just as he said she would. Why would she go and do that? He couldn't have his companion getting lost! A companion of his is necessarily adventurous, but she must also be spatially sound! A companion who cannot find her way around a labyrinthine ship is no companion at all! And so rushed his irrational thoughts, round and round, as the clock ticked and ticked. At last unable to stand it any longer, he pulled a small television screen to eye level, scrutinizing its blank screen carefully before giving into his impatience. "Alright, TARDIS, where's she got herself to now?" The image of a sleeping blonde flashed before him.

At last understanding why Rose was taking such a very long while to return to him, the Doctor relented and allowed her to rest. "Well," he finally said to himself, after holding out to the farthest extent that he possibly could, "as long as she is still in the TARDIS, I might as well surprise her when she returns, just as she requested." The television screen flashed to life before him, and the Doctor smiled."Oh, TARDIS, you never fail to amaze! Brilliant and sexy, how did I get so lucky? She'll love it!" He pressed on the screen to confirm the launch. "Off we go to Leinede! Ms. Tyler, you are in for a treat!"


	7. Horses

**Author's Note: Hello, dear readers! Yes, that's right we've finished another! Thank you for your reviews and favourites, about which we have one personal request. We love constructive criticism just as much as praise so please help us make this story better in any way we can! We hope you enjoy this next installment, for we certainly do! -O&M**

* * *

Chapter Seven: Horses

"Rose! Rose! Rose! We're here!"

Rose laboured to open her sleep-filled eyes. Her arms stretched out over her head as she yawned. "Sorry, wha'?"  
"We're here! Gosh, why do you humans sleep all the time? It wastes so much time for being awake!" The Doctor took hold of her shoulders and shook away the last vestiges of sleep. But Rose was resilient.  
"What time is it?" She mumbled, curling up into the fetal position to withstand any further attempts to awaken her. She then cracked one eye open to peer up at him.  
"I never know the time. The time is now! The time is wherever we are! It's the relative part of TARDIS, and it all runs together. Whatever the time is, you need to get up!" At this point, the Doctor was wildly gesticulating, frustrated that he could not surprise Rose with Leinede while she was still in under mountains of covers. He leapt off the side of the bed, grabbing her arms and pulling her up with him.  
He didn't realize that Rose still did not have any interest in starting her day. And this lack of comprehension led to Rose falling forcefully into his arms, toppling the two of them over with the force of her dead weight. And they ended up on the floor, limbs tangled together like so much spaghetti.

The Doctor looked up at her, his negligible eyebrows furrowed in concerned amusement. "Am I mistaken, or are you making another advance on me?"

Rose laughed. Now she was awake. "You caused that one, mister!" She answered as she pushed herself off of him. "Besides, I only kissed you to get you to shut up. And I didn't hear you complaining when we, you know..." She had meant to tease him, but she ended up blushing.

"Osculated?" He finished, returning to his unsinkable good spirits, propping himself up on his elbows.

Rose's cheeks only grew deeper in colour. "Um, yes, that," she answered as she stood and pulled him up off the ground. The Doctor pulled out his sonic and scanned her, an activity which seemed slightly pervasive to Rose, but she didn't truly mind.

"Just as I thought. You are now awake, and you are perfectly capable of starting your day. Let's get a move on!" The Doctor pivoted on his heels and exited the room, allowing Rose to freshen up and change. Just as Rose began to ask herself how she was meant to get ready without any of her effects, he popped his head back in the doorway, grinning like a madman. "I forgot! You'll need a proper outfit for where we're going. Down this hall, up the rope ladder, two rights and a left, fourth room on the back wall, you'll find everything you need. The TARDIS will show you the way!" And he was off, leaving Rose to the first moment of quiet she'd had upon waking. Struggling to remember the Doctor's hurried directions, she hurried from the room, eager to discover what a costume room in a spaceship might look like and with what it would be filled.

Sure enough, the TARDIS did show her the way, easing her strain to memorize the convoluted path. The clever machine eliminated any wrong turns so Rose had a direct route to her destination. Upon her arrival, Rose discovered a dresser, the only item in the room. She pulled open the drawers one at a time and placed the clothing on the top of the bureau. The dresser produced a pair of deep red gauchos, cinched at the waist and made of some kind of light fabric that she hadn't seen before. Along with the pants, there was a belt, intricate beyond belief. The silver leather wound itself into patterns of flowers and birds and lace. The cream-coloured shirt was loose and flowing, with short, flared sleeves. Rose almost didn't believe her eyes. This was a better wardrobe than she had at home in London! Rose easily slipped into the outfit, and, by now, wasn't surprised that it fit her like a glove. She smiled, fiddled with the neckline of her shirt, ran her hands through her hair twice, and went off to find the Doctor.

The Doctor heard her approaching from down the corridor, but didn't bother to look up from the TARDIS console. "Look who decided to show up! How long does it take to put on an outfit?" He smiled. He was teasing, but something in the back of his mind gave him the idea that he would be waiting on Rose more often than not. And if there was one thing that the Doctor hated, it was waiting.

"Hey!" Rose retorted, sauntering into the console room, feeling sassy in her new get-up. "It takes time to look this good!"

"Well, ready or not, we've got a planet to explore, Rose Tyler. I picked it out myself!" The Doctor walked down the steps to the TARDIS front door. He swung it open, and a flood of light streamed into the room. Rose shielded her eyes, hesitating for a moment as the Doctor stepped outside.

"Come along, Tyler!"

Rose smiled a toothy grin and ran out the door after him. Then she stopped short, taking a breath of fresh, albeit alien air, on firm, albeit alien ground. Her lungs didn't feel like they were being sucked from her body, and her feet didn't sink through the ground, but she could sense it. Her whole being was conscious of the differences between this foreign land and Earth. Gazing out at the barren landscape before them, Rose drank in the sight of this first adventure with the man of whom she caught herself thinking as "her Doctor".

Before she was able to ask where exactly they had landed, they were assaulted with the blare of trumpets and loud fanfare, such as one might imagine occurred in the courts of long ago. The Doctor and Rose quickly swiveled towards the ruckus and beheld, looming behind a TARDIS that suddenly appeared dwarfed, a magnificent stone wall with the parapets and spires of grand towers rising up, silhouetted by a flaming sun. The contrast with the white desert now to their rear was so great that the staggering castle seemed but a mirage to Rose. How convenient that would be, as that would make the battalion of armed men riding towards them on ferocious beasts a mirage as well. No such luck, it seemed. The Doctor clapped his hands in delight, confirming for Rose that these people, aliens, whatever they were, were not a figment of her imagination but a very real and very alarming force.

"Rose Tyler, welcome to Leinede!" The Doctor exclaimed, spreading his arms open as if to embrace the swarm of... Leinedites that was heading straight for them. Rose felt that her response was more appropriate, justifying it by telling herself that anyone should be a bit wary if an entire armoured cavalry was racing toward him. So, naturally, she hid behind the Doctor, as casually as possible. Luckily, the Doctor was too busy grinning from ear to ear to notice. Just when Rose thought the horde was going to run them through, the leader of the group released a sharp cry and the entire crowd skidded to an abrupt halt. This frontman, fully coated in armour, then dismounted from his mount and stiffly approached the Doctor.

"Well, hello there, Commander Khaleiif!" The Doctor offered his hand. "It's so nice to see you again! You haven't changed a bit in the last, oh how long has it been, eighty years?"

Rose was able to get a good look at the commander from behind the shelter of the Doctor's shoulder. The commander removed his helmet, and black hair tumbled down onto his shoulders. Clearly, this man was alien. His features seemed exaggerated and most certainly intriguing. His nose was wide and appeared pressed down, as if he had fallen right on his face and his nose remained stuck in that position. His eyes were large, dark, and intensely focused. Rose became keenly conscious of herself when his gaze turned toward her. His skin was pale, just like hers, but he was completely covered in strikingly evenly-spaced dark brown freckles. It reminded Rose of oil and water, as if the lighter skin was trapping the dark spots, keeping them from fully connecting. Upon further inspection, she noticed small ripples in his liquid complexion, white scars marring the otherwise smooth visage. One particularly mesmerizing ridge ran from the bow of his upper lip to his cheekbone, and while following its path, Rose stopped following the conversation.

Meanwhile, the Commander took the Doctor's arm and shook it forcibly, matching the Doctor's enthusiasm. His face relaxed, and the skin around his eyes crinkled when he smiled.

"Doctor, welcome to Leinede. We are honoured to have you here."

"Well, I couldn't just ignore your message now, could I? And Leinede seemed like a perfect first stop for my new pal, Rose! Rose?" The Doctor turned to his left, where Rose had just been. Spinning around fully, he noticed her directly behind him for the first time.

"Ah! There you are." He shuffled next to her and introduced her to the Commander.

"Rose, this is Commander Kaleiif. He makes the best apple beef stew that I've had in my nine hundred years, and that is saying something. Kaleiif, this is Rose," the Doctor looked at her for a split second, as if thinking of his next words. His grin returned and he looked back at the commander. "She likes to kiss people. And she makes excellent tea."

Before Rose could protest her introduction, the commander took her hand and lifted it to his lips. "Rose," he smiled, " the First Battalion of the Royal Army welcomes you to our glorious country. Enjoy your stay." He kissed her hand, and Rose felt a grin across her lips. His voice was as fluid as his countenance and as deep as his lustrous eyes.

"Alright!" the Doctor clapped his hands. The Commander dropped Rose's hand and stood at attention. The Doctor flicked a bit of hair off of his forehead. "So, did you come to fetch us or are we all just coincidentally meeting in the desert?"

The Commander smiled. "The Council of Sythet knew of your impending arrival and sent us to retrieve you. There is a troubling event they wish to discuss with you." The Commander let out a piercing cry, just as before, and a soldier marched forward leading two saddled horses, both identifiably Arabian, in tow.

"These," the Commander explained, "are for you. They are yours for as long as you have need, complements of the queen."

"Oh, horses! I love a good stallion; they always have the most stimulating conversations. Say, how did horses get to a planet like Anatnas? Humans haven't even thought of landing on the moon at this point in time," the Doctor asked, baffled, all the while stroking his horse's mane, just the way it told him it liked best. He was surprised to find something new on a planet he visited what could almost be considered frequently. Something didn't feel right.

"The answer to that question is part of the reason why you're here, Doctor," Commander Kaleiif replied. "The Council wanted the nature of the discussion to remain confidential until they could tell you themselves."

The Doctor shot a look to Rose. A look that said "seems like trouble." She shot a look back, but she wasn't at all sure what it might have said.

"And with that, we should return to the Council. Doctor, Rose." The Commander about faced and returned to his troops. He gave an order, and the battalion turned around in perfect formation. The Doctor and Rose scrambled to mount their horses, not eager to be left behind. As soon as they were situated, the troop began to march across the white sands toward the dark stone holding a new mystery within its walls.

As they set off, Rose couldn't help but notice how very well the Commander looked while riding his own beast.


	8. Destination

**Author's Note: Heya :) Look! We're kinda getting somewhere in our plot...a little. But the real plot is still to be introduced. Anyway, read this chaptette and enjoy! -M&O**

* * *

Chapter Eight: Destination****

"You know, Doctor, for my first trip, you did pretty well!" Rose lead her horse up alongside the Doctor, smiling in delight. For the entire journey up to that point, she had been riding next to Commander Kaleiif, talking about the country, the planet, the Leinedites, practically anything. As he spoke, his words wove together a rich history in her mind, and she had become lost in his stories. Her cheeks hurt from smiling, and she was fairly certain that his did, too. But soon enough, she had noticed the Doctor's absence in the conversation and pulled herself away.

"This planet is absolutely beautiful," Rose said to him now, looking around at the wild and sparse scenery for the thousandth time.  
The Doctor looked up at her. "You do realize that we're just in a desert right now? Don't get me wrong, I love a good desert, but," the Doctor's gaze shifted toward the Commander who was up ahead of them, "you haven't seen anything yet."

Rose grinned at him. "Doctor, can't you allow me to have this one moment to gawk?" she laughed, taking in everything about the scene.  
The Doctor was about to respond with a clever retort, but when he saw her wide-eyed expression, he decided against it. He watched the way that she looked around and took in all the little details, drinking them in as if she had never had an adventure once in her life. She really loved _this_, just the journey to the castle, just the ride in the desert. All she needed was this moment. For the Doctor, whose many years had not diminished the wonder of the commonplace, it was refreshing to see his own appreciation reflected in her eyes.

As he studied her, his eyebrows furrowed slightly. His mouth formed a lopsided grin.

"Do you think you would ever have gotten out of London?" He asked. He didn't specify whether he meant_ if you had stayed with Mickey,_ or _ever on your own_. He left that up to her own interpretation.

Rose kept her eyes on the massive clouds in the sky that were moving and shifting quicker than any she had ever seen on Earth.

"I always wanted to," she answered. "I thought I would have fancied hiking through Indonesia. But I know Mum would never have let me...I think I just needed an opportunity, a push in the right direction." She smiled at him. "I know that if I hadn't gotten your Letter, I would still be sitting in that flat."

The Letter. He kept on forgetting about the Letter, and Rose kept on bringing it back to his attention. He felt a fool now. Of course, he had meant every word in that letter. But since she read it, he thought it premature. Now, anything he did was precluded with a notion of romance. Well. Perhaps everything he said or did for her was romantic, but he certainly didn't want her knowing that. Not yet. Not when he could scarcely acknowledge it himself outside of that Letter.

The Doctor cleared his throat, but before he could say anything, a trumpet sounded, followed an explosion of cheerful noise. He had forgotten how inconvenient this particular, noisy part of the Leineden culture could be. Their escort had seemed quite attached to their horn section, but this time the fanfare was erupting from the castle, at which they had arrived much sooner than the Doctor expected. Rose's face lit up like a light as they passed under the portcullis and the black brick, stucco, and mortar opened up into a vast citystate.

The white sand turned to cobblestone and lush grass. The skyline turned to white washed houses and farms and windmills and market stalls. The kingdom was massive, if the size of the capital city was any indication, and its entirety was surrounded by a deep stone wall.

The Commander slowed down until the Doctor and Rose reached him. Sensing Rose's question before she even asked, he explained that the reason they hadn't seen the castle earlier was due to a enchantment placed around the perimeter of the kingdom.

"You can't find the kingdom unless you already know where it is," he told her.

"And that's why the TARDIS dropped us in the middle of the desert," the Doctor chimed in upon seeing Rose's interest in the Commander and his story. "Because she'd never actually been in the capital city. Or, well, I hadn't been inside." Only after saying this did the Doctor realize that this didn't necessarily make him sound informed and experienced compared to their guide.

The battalion, the Commander, Rose, and the Doctor rode through the market and the village, pushing through crowds and around stalls and into the general melee of life. The entire kingdom was positively medieval, and Rose loved every bit of it. Every few seconds, she exclaimed to the Doctor that "there were chickens running around that fence" or that "someone was drawing water from a well" or "Look! Those children were playing with wooden swords! Doctor, if this were Earth, what year do you think it would be? 1254? What year is it actually? Are we still in the Milky Way? Oh, some knights are riding by!" And on they went.

He was happy to have her attention, as one of the Doctor's favorite things to do was to answer questions, but their conversation was cut short when the procession came to a halt before the entrance to the castle keep. The Doctor got off of his horse and turned to help Rose down, but he saw that Commander Kaleiif had already taken it upon himself to do so. He noticed her cheeks turn pink when the Commander took hold of her hands and kissed them. Keeping hold of his hand, she laughed lightly, eagerly tugging him forward.

The Commander pulled open the heavy wooden doors of the castle keep with one hand and led them inside, letting go ofRose's hand in order to make a sweeping bow. Rose's jaw dropped. The floor was covered in a purple carpet, embroidered with intricate gold designs. There were three thrones on a platform on the far wall of the room, two large ones and a smaller one to the left. However, only the two large ones were occupied. Rose assumed that the occupants were the king and the queen of Leinede. The room was brimming with people whose chatter quickly died down as she and the Doctor entered the room. As the crowds pushed forward in order to get a glimpse of these unexpected visitors, Rose was, in turn, able to observe them.

The king's face was a dark grey, with pale freckles surrounding his eyes, like expanding water rings. His eyes were puffy and not at all alert. His body was beginning to sink into the throne, as if he had no energy to maintain his regal stature. His whole demeanor was tired, as if he was defeated in every way, but Rose was left to wonder by whom.

The queen, on the other hand, sat upright and proper. Her hands were folded neatly on her lap, and her legs were crossed at the ankle. Her skin was grey, but lighter and warmer-looking than that of her husband. Her freckles were heavily focused just under her jaw line and dispersed down her neck like a gradient. Even from across the length of hall, Rose could see that the queen was clenching her jaw and repeatedly rubbing her thumb along the back of her hand. Her eyes looked down to her lap, over to her husband, and down again, shadowed by the longest eyelashes Rose had ever seen. The queen looked forward suddenly, and Rose could see that her eyes were coal black.

Rose turned to the Commander to ask about the royal family, but he wasn't there. Her eyes searched the room until she spotted him sprinting to a cluster of people on the far side of the room. A woman pushed her way forward and squealed as Commander Kaleiif took her in his arms and spun her around. Rose watched as he let her down and kissed her. Rose was no lip reader, but she could see his mouth form the words_ I missed you desperately_ when he hugged her. She then noticed the ring on the woman's finger. Rose's cheeks flushed red, and she quickly averted her gaze to the floor.

The Doctor saw Rose's face fall when Commander Kaleiif embraced his fiancee. He took her hand momentarily and squeezed it. She looked up to meet his concerned look and offer a small smile before stepping behind him, following him to the front of the room.

"You wouldn't want to be an army wife anyway," he smiled, attempting to comfort her, internally relieved that the jealousy previously boiling in the pit of his stomach had been erased.

* * *

**R&R :) -M&O**


	9. Dilemma

**Author's Note: Well, dear readers, we are back! Sorry about our delay. We've been in plays and starting new jobs and crazy schoolwork and it's just been a nightmare! But we haven't forgotten about you. Olivia kept on telling me that this chapter would be a good one, and I think it turned out to be. Of course, let us know your thoughts, theories, complaints, ideas, congratulations, whatever. We love to hear from you. Happy reading! -M&O**

* * *

Chapter 9: Dilemma

Rose was grateful when the Doctor took hold of the situation, allowing her a moment to privately recover and refocus after the embarrassment and disappointment that had crashed around her as her gaze fell on the Commander. In the typical Doctor fashion, he marched right up to the thrones, drawing the eyes of everyone present, and threw his arms open wide, announcing his arrival. The crowds quieted their whispers and chatter as they watched him approach their beloved monarchs.

"Here we are! Your royal Highnesses rang, we answered. I'm the Doctor, and this," he motioned to the area next to him, apparently where Rose was meant to be standing, "is Rose, my very qualified companion."

Rose scurried up to fill the space with her person and produced what she hoped was a smile brimming with sincerity before executing her best curtsy. Based on the queen's grimace, it was quite clear that Rose's best wasn't enough. She was about to flush once again in embarrassment; however, the Doctor was smiling at her, and that restored Rose's confidence.

The Doctor clapped his hands together. "Now, what can we do for you?"

The king struggled to sit up straight in his throne. He cleared his throat in order to respond, but the queen cut him off with a sharp tone in her voice.

"Doctor, it is very good of you to come, thank you. Though I don't believe we were aware you were bringing an extra with you," she addressed him, sliding her gaze to Rose with a look of cool disdain.

Rose's pride was already bruised by the flirtatious Commander, and this comment did nothing to allay the sting. She felt the blood rushing to her cheeks and her body tensed. Perhaps she didn't like this planet nor its occupants as much as she originally thought. She wasn't about to allow herself to be trampled on by these strangers, no matter how beautiful and imposing they seemed.

"Exc-"

"Excuse me, your Highness," the Doctor interrupted, stepping forward with his typical lopsided, proud grin. "I do believe that it's common knowledge that I hardly, if ever, travel without a companion. I'm a social creature, madam, and without someone to listen to my endless babbling I tend to get sloppy and that's when planets happen to explode." He gave a small shrug. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we? So, you'll be glad to hear that dear Rose here is essential to me and she must remain by my side throughout everything," he finished, throwing his arm around Rose's shoulders to emphasize his point.

The queen's pride didn't allow her to outwardly react with any emotion toward this declaration. Rose's pride didn't allow her to outwardly display any emotion beside determination to prove her worth. Certainly not the warmth and relief she felt at the Doctor's affirming speech.  
There was a pause before the queen inhaled sharply. Apparently, this was a battle that she didn't want to fight. Removing her gaze from the offensive companion, she directed her attention once more toward the Doctor.

"We have called you here on grave business. Were it not so great, we would not have troubled you and your omnipresent maiden by sending out our distress signal," the queen intoned, her face conveying just how much she disliked pleading for the Doctor's help in the matter. "As you know, Leinede is a proud country with many time-honoured traditions. We pride ourselves in advancement of the arts and sciences, and we have always strived for peace among the nations of Omadvia. However, a large portion of our a long-remembered history involves considerable struggle with the adjacent lands of Vasiior. For many years, we have attempted to align our interests with theirs, but recently tensions have been stirring in a way we cannot ignore. Skirmishes have broken out in the border lands, raids on farms and villages have been perpetrated by both sides. In an effort to reconcile our people with theirs, we've proposed a peace treaty, an alliance, if you will, of the most significant commodities of both our kingdoms..."

After a while, Rose tuned out. Fascinating as this monologue may be, she wasn't terribly fond of giving her undivided attention to individuals who didn't fancy her, particularly when they started droning on about commodities. Her eyes shifted about the room, and she saw she was the only one who seemed to have lost interest. The crowd kept their eyes fixed on their queen. Not one person was distracted or looking away or even fidgeting. Rose's eyebrows raised up in surprise; it seemed odd that everyone in attendance would care so terribly about whatever the queen was explaining. The queen didn't seem very charming, and a bit too self-important for Rose's liking. Thinking perhaps she had missed the import of the monarch's speech, Rose tuned back into her words.

"...since that time, our dear princess has disappeared. Clearly, Vasiior is to blame. They are angry with Princess Nekoda for acting out and, behaving in the most barbaric of ways, have thus stolen her to make a point, to somehow convince us and her to go through with this treaty. However, the Vasorian ambassadors in our kingdom cannot, or refuse to, confirm our suspicions about the matter," her head turned to a few individuals to the right of her throne, shooting a poisonous glare toward them. They looked down at their feet and shuffled backward a bit, out of her line of sight. The queen, satisfied, returned her attention to the Doctor and continued her account.

Rose looked to the Doctor, whose expression was clearly visible as he was only a bit taller than her. His eyes were on the ground, shifting back and forth, his barely-there eyebrows furrowed as he was deep in thought. His lips were moving, whispering his thoughts to himself. A bit of his dark hair fell in front of his eyes, as it was so wont to do.

"Our technology in Leinede doesn't allow us to contact her. We have received no communication from her or the leaders of Vasiior, and we have no knowledge of her wellbeing. Regrettably, no ransom has yet been announced, and it is not certain that we could pay it even if it is received. The court has not faced this manner of opposition to date, and we-" The queen was stopped short when her husband put his hand on hers.

"We just want our little girl back," the king announced with surprising authority. His eyes pleaded with the Doctor, even if his presence exuded absolute control for the first time since their arrival. "She's dear to us and we want her home. Can you help us, Doctor?"

The king's simple request struck a chord with Rose. She looked around the court once more. The silence was deafening and pregnant with anticipation. The Leinedites clearly wanted their spirited princess home just as much as her parents did. And apparently, their only hope was the Doctor. Rose found herself wondering if this was often the case with the mysterious man standing next to her and if he ever needed help like he had claimed.

On impulse and without thinking, she stepped forward, addressing the king. "Your majesty, of course we will help you. The Doctor and I will do everything in our power to find your daughter and bring her home." Behind her, she heard the Doctor's feet scuttling quickly toward her, his voice quickly mumbling her name in protest, and his pointer finger quickly tapping on her shoulder. She looked expectantly toward him.

He leaned into her, bringing his lips to her ear, and whispered "Rose," he chuckled nervously. "Dear Rose, do you know what you're getting yourself into? We haven't enough information to just jump into a grand adventure like this! It's probably dangerous and you'll probably get hurt. We don't know what's out there."

"Doctor, you don't strike me as one to back down from a proper challenge. They called you here because they needed your help. Don't let them down." She raised an eyebrow and the edge of her lip curled with just a bit of daring. "Don't let me down."

The Doctor's expression and countenance immediately transformed.

"Alrighty, then!" He announced. With that bit of incentive, he turned back to the monarchs, sprinting up the stairs to the platform where they sat. If the queen was at all shocked, her visage did not denote the feeling. As he smiled, the king's crinkled eyes shone with hope. The way these two outsiders moved and worked together instilled a confidence in the return of his daughter that he had previously lacked.

"Here's the plan," the Doctor whispered to them, and only them. He put his hands on the armrests of the thrones, leaning in toward them. "Rose and I will go to Vasiior, and not only will we find your daughter dearest, we'll do you one better and fix your relationship with the country. There will be no more war," he looked directly into the eyes of the king. "You have my word."

The Doctor turned, facing the crowd, but his eyes were focused solely on Rose. "Well then, are you ready to see the stars?"

* * *

**A/N: Hello, lovely readers! We are slowly, inch by inch, working our way towards the real excitement of this story so we thank you for bearing with us! Let us know what you like so far, what you'd like to see happen, what needs to change, anything. Your suggestions are gold, and we're the Aztecs. We appreciate that you are taking this journey with us, and we cannot wait to see what happens next! -O&M **


	10. Plan

**Author's Note: Hello, all! Boy, are we glad to see you! This chapter was quite an effort, but we like the way it turned out and are pretty sure you will as well. We're getting to develop the real plot now, and it's becoming more and more exciting as we move forward. Bonus points if you spot our little meme reference; let us know if you do. Now without any further ado, enjoy the newest installment of Sincerely, the Doctor! ~O&M**

* * *

Chapter 10: Plan

"Well then, are you ready to see the stars?"

Rose met the Doctor's confident gaze, enthusiasm at the prospect shining in her eyes. As she was about to reply with a wholehearted yes and perhaps a bit of excited squealing, she was cut off once again by that cold voice ringing out.

"That's all very well and good, Doctor, but what do you plan to do? You surely do not think you can walk through the gates of Vasiior's capitol city and expect them to welcome you. One does not simply walk into Vasiior." Sniggers and chuckles could be heard echoing around the hall at this thought.

The Doctor spun around, pivoting on his heels to once again meet the hard look of the queen with a cheerful grin.

"That about sums it up! Why, did you have a suggestion, your royal queenliness?"

"Vasiior is a mighty kingdom that will not take kindly to your intrusion. Therefore, I propose we meet their might with our own force. We will send an army with you to safeguard your journey and face any opposition they send forth. If it is war they want, then it is war they will have."

The Doctor laughed and clapped his hands. "Ha! An army, oh that's funny. You, queenie, are too funny." When his words were met with stark silence, his smile quickly dropped from his face. "Oh, you were serious. I'm sorry, I thought you called me here to keep peace. Don't you know I don't do guns?" His ever-present grin was now replaced with a new frown, unfamiliar and unwelcome to Rose.

"How then do you intend to retrieve our daughter?" The queen replied.

"The Doctor way, of course!" He answered, pulling out his sonic and examined it. "We storm into the Vasorian court, use this," he continued, indicating the screwdriver, "yell 'WHERE'S THE PRINCESS,' and then do some interrogations. We'll find her in no time! Besides," he exclaimed, "I always enjoy the element of surprise!"

Rose caught on to the Doctor's last word, and her mind went whirling this way and that. Now this was a real adventure. Surprising the enemy, no, even better, they would go undercover! That would be a true mission. As her thoughts bounced around in a flurry of renewed excitement, she could not contain herself.

"We can take it one step further and go as spies!" She announced, rather louder than she had intended. "We'll go undercover, like a secret mission. Except," she said, smiling at the Doctor, "we won't use guns."

The Doctor wondered if she knew exactly what to do to wrap him around her finger, or if she just so happened to say all the right things. He wasn't about to disappoint Rose. After a moment of contemplative silence, he resumed.

"Alright! Love a good secret mission, we've got to have one of those," he announced, strutting down the stairs and onto the purple carpet. "I'm going to need those two horses, two incredible disguises, fish fingers, magnifying glasses, rations, a map, and a tricorn hat. Oh, and don't forget the custard! And absolutely, under any circumstance, no apples, I hate apples. Thank you, queenie!"

Rose hurried after the Doctor as he left the courtroom, not even trying to conceal her laughter. Immediately after walking out the huge doors, servants, maids, footmen and butlers demanded their attention. There was a small cluster of young people who pushed and prodded the Doctor and Rose into a different building, through hallways and corridors, up stairs and down, chattering excitedly. Through all the flurry and noise, Rose heard the Doctor say, just to her, "Rose, this is where the real adventure begins." And all of a sudden, he was gone, as the ladies led her down one way and the boys led him down another.

"You're going to need a different dress, ma'am, if you're traveling under cover to Vasiior. They're much more formal there," one of the ladies-in-waiting explained hesitantly as they reached their destination. The space was much more like an apartment suite than a dressing room, embellished with expensive-looking furniture and bookshelves and even a telescope pointed towards the sky. The ceilings and walls were covered in drawings and art, and there were paints and easels and brushes laying around everywhere. The rest of the girls quickly sat Rose down at the vanity and started combing and tugging and brushing and pulling at her hair. One of them, Lyda, as Rose learned her name was, retrieved a few dresses from the closet.

"Do you just keep dresses 'round the castle?" Rose inquired. "Who's room is this? I like the artwork."

Lyda peered somewhat nervously at the other girls and then quickly back to Rose. "Ma'am, the dresses are simply part of the Royal Wardrobe. The female staff are allowed to wear them to balls and weddings on occasion."

The dresses seemed a tad bit formal to Rose, but she knew that the mission they were about to embark on would be difficult enough without being underdressed and sticking out like a sore thumb. Besides, she trusted that the girls knew what they were doing.

"What did the Doctor do?" She inquired, still looking about the room. "The last time he was here, I mean."

The girls traded quick looks with one another, and continued their work.

"Oh, so it's a secret, then..." she mused. The Doctor wasn't a terribly intimidating creature upon first glance, but the queen grudgingly respected him, perhaps even feared him. Whatever daring conquest he had accomplished, it must have been wondrous. Maybe he saved the kingdom from a siege, or he solved their oil crises or he solved a murder, but something in the back of Rose's mind told her she wasn't thinking big enough. If he had done any one of those things, those excellent things, why would the handmaidens refuse to tell her? She asked once more, and once more her query was ignored. What could her darling silly man do to be able to give orders to monarchs? She let her mind explore the realm of possibilities, unable to tear her thoughts away from the Doctor.

After the handmaidens traded her casual outfit for an elaborately structured gown and her tousled hair for a complicated braided 'do, Rose was escorted back outside to where the TARDIS was waiting for her. The boys were nowhere to be seen so she assumed that The Doctor was still being transformed. The thought of her alien man in a medieval tunic, tights, and leather boots made her laugh. The ladies said their goodbyes, and Lyda paused a moment more to wish her luck on the mission. The sincerity of her thought touched Rose, but the urgent fervency in Lyda's voice stirred an anxious tightness in the pit of her stomach. Closing the door and putting the disconcerting feeling behind her, Rose entered the TARDIS and was surprised to see the Doctor was already running about the console, surrounded by a few palace-appointed advisors, guides, and even a few horses. And on the floor, next to the console, was a pile of the items the Doctor had requested. Rose had been correct: he wasn't wearing anything different from his usual garb. He had his back to her, but he still wore his typical tweed jacket and silly straight pants.

"I should have known you were exempt from our little disguise idea."

"What are you suggesting? This is my incredible disguise! No one will suspect that I'm a doctor now." He chuckled at his own joke before continuing. "Of course, I'm quite attached to this outfit. Tweedie goes with me everywhere. And you know I look cool," he said, adjusting his bowtie while facing away from Rose and attempting to pop his shirt as he spun on his heels to face her. Instead of the cocky persona he was attempting, the Doctor ended up losing his hold on his jacket, ending up merely making his lapels a bit lopsided as he awkwardly brought his hands down to his side.

All the scattered thoughts and plans that had been running rampant in the Doctor's mind quickly made an about face and fled, most likely never to return. Medieval costume wasn't exactly his favorite, and he was first to admit it, but Rose. Rose.

"Not with that dopey look on your face," she remarked, tapping his jaw shut as she walked by.

"Nine hundred years of time and space and I don't think a single creature has ever closed my mouth for me," he protested, snapping back to attention.

Rose stopped at the console and put both hands on a red lever. "Well, there's a first time for everything, Doctor, ain't there? You need someone to keep you in line" She teased. "Are you ready to go, or are we just going to stand around all day talking?"

The Doctor, refusing to disappoint, leapt to his beloved control system. "Alright, deary Miss Tyler, are you ready to change the course of history?" His hands flew along the board, playing the instrument he had learned throughout his life with dedication and enthusiasm, eager to show off his box, his only full-time companion.

Once again, the TARDIS lurched forward, and once again Rose's desire for adventure was close to satisfied.

Within moments, they landed, giving Rose the impression that they were not all that far away from their starting point. However, judging by the reactions of the Leinedite palace officials and guides, whose jaws and fists were clenched in an undoubtedly negative emotion, they had arrived safely in Vasiior.

"We're here?" She asked, as the Doctor scurried about the room, picking up this and that, moving things about, nearly knocking into the innocent bystanding horses while doing so.

"Yah!" He replied, though his answer was a bit muffled due to the tricorn hat between his teeth. "Here we are, Rose! Onwards!" He announced, pointing toward the TARDIS door. "We've got a princess to save!" He began to wave his limbs about - well, as much as the objects in his arms would allow him. Apparently, Rose's lack of a reaction was insufficient, as the Doctor marched toward her, bumped into her, and pushed her out the door. Rose, of course, was all laughter. The palace officials and guides followed closely behind with the horses in tow.

With a crowd behind her, Rose opened the door, and, just as before, was greeted with a stream of light, nearly blinding them. This time, however, sticky, humid air accompanied it. Rose, the Doctor, and the Leinedites shuffled their way out of the door, with the Doctor taking great care to not drop a single map, magnifying glass, nor fish finger.

Rose had not even a moment for her eyes to adjust to the blinding sunlight outside the TARDIS before she felt something grab her arm and draw her forward. "Who's there?" She cried out, trying to pull away and shield her eyes against the glare.

"Are you Leneidite?" A strange, accented voice answered back. She heard the Doctor's voice attempt an answer, but, perhaps unfortunately, his mouth was still full of hat. That didn't seem to deter him, however. Rose instinctively pulled away again. "I said, who's there?" Whatever had hold of her quickly let go, and her eyes began to focus.

Just as the world came into view, she saw who was there.

The entire Vasoriian Army.

"Are you Leneidite?" one of them asked again. She couldn't quite tell to whom the voice belonged, but it was harsh and untempered, immediately compelling Rose to respond.

"Even if I was, wha-"

"We come on business of the Royal Court of Leinede," the head advisor spoke out from behind Rose, cutting off her reply.

Immediately, the army surrounded them, quickly prodding and pulling her, the Doctor, who was still holding onto his effects, and the true Leinedites onto their horses and instructed them to follow.

"Worry not, Leneidite. We can be trusted," one of her escorts assured her. He was only near her for a second, but Rose was able to get a good look at him.

Like the Leinidites, the Vasoriians were humanoid, much to Rose's relief. However, their skin was not speckled, nor was it grey. This particular Vasoriian's skin was dark, so close to Mickey's skin tone that she did a double take. His hair was blonde, though, and assembled into braids with beads and trinkets embedded within. His eyes were large and emerald green, brought out further by the heavy black kohl surrounding them. Above these striking eyes, there was no distinguishable eyebrow to be seen, leading her to the fleeting, comical thought that perhaps he and the Doctor were distantly related. The Vasoriian was decorated in earrings and necklaces of gold and bone and copper and glass. He appeared to her, fierce and sure. And in a flash, he was gone.

The next half hour was a whirlwind to Rose. Maybe it was the Vasoriian air, sunshine, or rainforest-like terrain that affected her brain, or maybe even that this was all too much to absorb in one day, but she couldn't quite keep track of what was happening. First they were riding at full gallop to some unknown destination, then they were quickly taken off of their mounts, and

Rose quickly learned that where the Leinedites were all formality and stiff hospitality, the Vasorians held a wild quality in their appearance and posture.

Rose was soon on the ground again, but that didn't prevent the Vasoriians from fussing with her. She briefly heard someone offer her water, which she received quite enthusiastically. Someone else placed something cold and hard onto the top of her head amidst her complicated braids, and before she had time to feel it, she was being pushed along toward a grassy hill, with people sitting all around. Rose thought perhaps the water was working because her sight and understanding were a bit clearer now. She looked behind her to see the Doctor and the royal advisors going through a similar process. Once she reached the bottom of the hill, her escorts stopped pushing and turned her, as well as the Doctor, who was now beside her, and the others, toward the awaiting crowd.

"Doctor," Rose breathed. "What's going on?"

"Haven't the foggiest. Best let me do the talking," he said, the tricorn hat out of his mouth and onto his head. He winked at her, reassuringly and gave her his goofy lopsided grin. He stepped forward and opened his mouth in the usual Doctor fashion, but he was cut off by the deafening sound of a gong.

Then they both turned to watch as the court announcer stepped out to face what appeared to be the Vasoriian royal family, who happened to be seated at the front of the crowd.

"Your royal highnesses, I have the honor to present to you the Princess Nekoda of the Royal Leinedite Court, who has been sent in acceptance of the marriage proposal of Prince Ezra'a."

Rose's face flushed red, the reality of the situation dawning on her. She and the Doctor traded quick, concerned glances, his face the picture of confusion.

"Excuse me, wha'?"

* * *

**Author's Note: So yah, this one was a long one in the making, and I thought it wasn't going to be a good one, but I think it went well. :) How do you like our little plot so far? Lots happened here. We're pretty excited for the chapters to come! Let us know what you think! -M&O**


	11. Lies

**A/N: Hello, dear reader! Might I say, you look positively dashing this day. Or night. We anticipate that this newest installment will only whet your appetite for lovely Doctor/Rose interaction. It's all too exciting! Without further ado, enjoy Chapter Eleven. The tab is on us. ~O&M**

* * *

Chapter 11: Lies

The Court Announcer's fierce glare made it clear to Rose that he didn't appreciate her interjection, perhaps because she was being rude, perhaps because he thought she was Leneidite.

However, Rose didn't appreciate fierce glares, and her pursed lips made that perfectly clear.

"Are you saying that I a-"

One of the Leneidite advisors stepped forward and, as was becoming increasingly more common, interrupted Rose.

"You'll have to excuse the princess, Your Majesties, she's not yet quite accustomed to your culture and traditions. She's a bit, ah, outspoken."

At this point, Rose wasn't sure whether she should continue on in her objections or if she should just give up. Not many people listened to her, even back on Earth.

Well, except for the Doctor.

This thought bolstered her spirit a bit, and Rose eyed the crowd before her. The Vasorians didn't seem too impressed with her, assuming they actually bought this lie that she was a princess. There were no gasps from the younger girls, no excited squeals. There was hardly any chatter amongst the elders, just tired, dirty looks.

"Pardon me," she said, giving it one more go. Her voice coloured with exasperation, she continued, "but I'm not-"

"She's not exactly prepared to meet everyone at the moment, Your Majesties. It's been quite a journey here and-"

Rose felt a warm hand and a comforting touch on her back as the Doctor stepped forward. Instantly there was a bit of excitement in the crowd. A few whispers, a few wide eyes.

"I believe there's been a bit of miscommunication here," he began, his voice full of authority. "Pleasure to meet you all. I'm the Doctor and I-"

"He's the Princess' manservant. Once again, I do apologize. In Leneide, it's quite common for the staff to become very comfortable with, and even protective of, their employers. However, while we are here, I will personally ensure that they do as you do!" The Lenedite advisor interrupted with a cold edge to his voice, his gaze directed at the Doctor.

The Doctor's face betrayed him, his hand dropped to his side, and his countenance became as icy as the advisor's. Is this what he and Rose had been sent here to do? To play dress up and lie? Not that the Doctor had a problem with lying - rule number one - but he himself didn't like being deceived, especially when he was the one who was called to help. No, no. This needed to be fixed.

"I don't believe we quite-" he started.

"Are recovered from your journey!" The advisor addressed Rose, smiling. He turned to the court announcer, continuing. "Yes, of course. Princess Nekoda would prefer to be shown to her quarters now, and she assures you that in the morning, she will be much more pleasant."

As soon as the advisor finished, the gong rang out again. Immediately, a Vasorian guard took Rose's arm, quite forcefully, and began to lead her away. She didn't make a refusal, as she didn't want to cause a scene. She trusted that she and the Doctor could work it out anyway. She glanced behind to see if he was close enough to reassure her, but she didn't see him. She did, however, spot a lone fish finger on the ground, and a small crowd with a tricorn hat in its midst traveling toward a small building on a far hill. Just as she was turning away, Rose heard a faint shout in that distinct voice she had begun to listen for, and she chuckled to herself. Apparently, the Doctor would not be escorted away without a fuss.

"Ok, yes, I love lots of people pushing me around to new places, but you see, I've dropped my last fish finger and misplaced my hat and I needed that!" The Doctor was barely able to get his words out before the Vasorian guards shoved him into a little hovel at the base of a tree and threw his hat in after him. He picked himself up rather quickly and brushed himself off, careful to pay close attention to his elbow pads.

"Oh, and I don't believe that Rose is anywhere nearby and that, of course, is a colossal problem. If we could just return her to her rightful spot, which would be right around here," the Doctor suggested, motioning to the area of empty space right next to him, "then the world might not explode in a very short span of time, and we'd all be happy!"

But, as he expected, the guards didn't answer him. They instead stood at the entrance of his little hovel, blocking his only way out. The Doctor didn't quite know what to do with their lack of general response.

The Doctor approached the guards, his head just reaching their shoulders. "HELLO?" He tried again, this time very loud and very close to their ears. Once again, nothing.

He pulled out his sonic and did a quick scan of them. "My, my, my," he began, looking at the results. "You'd give the Buckingham Palace guards a run for their money."

Well, it seemed that there wasn't much to be done. The Doctor couldn't properly remember last time he was held captive in a hovel by aliens. In circumstances such as this, he usually talked his way out, or he waited for someone to come and tell him their plan, however disadvantageous to him it was. It was fairly simple for him to remain calm, seeing as this was the lifestyle he had grown accustomed to, but now he had another life to consider and-

Rose.

Rose, however, was not accustomed to this lifestyle and she wasn't used to this chaotic process and she didn't know how things usually worked and now she was Princess Nekoda and she didn't know where he was and she was taken away by advisors.

Why did they declare that she was the missing Princess Nekoda? Clearly the Leneidite advisors knew she wasn't their princess, and surely the Vasorians saw the struggle she made to enlighten them of their mistake. He had to admit, however, she looked as beautiful as royalty in her borrowed robes, and there he went again, thinking about Rose in a less-than-platonic fashion. He made a mental note to stop doing that, because it was getting in the way. He chuckled and shook his head. He wasn't going to stop doing that.

She certainly could pass for a princess. Anyone who saw her would have to take a second look before noticing anything amiss, and even then, they might not figure out that she was from Earth. Even Prince Ezra'a himself could be fooled into thinking she was his fiancee and oh.

Oh no.

This was bad, this was very, very bad. Rose was now Princess Nekoda who is Prince Ezra'a's fiancee which meant that Rose was now going to marry Prince Ezra'a and the Doctor couldn't fix anything because here he was locked in a hovel! - which was bad.

He groaned and leaned on the wall of his little cave, rubbing his temple.

What to do? Obviously, ideally he would love to simply saunter out of this little prison, push through the crowd of guards, pull Rose into his arms and - no. Wait. Scratch that part with Rose. Start over.

Obviously, ideally he would love to simply saunter out of this little prison, push through the crowd of guards, grab Rose's hand and run all the way back to the TARDIS. Better.

Obviously, he couldn't just do that. Once again, he leaned against his rock wall, and thought hard.

* * *

**Author's Note: Uh oh! What's going to happen? Ah. You should all tell us everything you're thinking in this little box below where you can review. Make sure you review. You should review. By the way, review. We love all your follows and favorites! Hope you enjoyed it. Review. :] - M&O**


	12. Transitions

**AN: Hiya! Sorry about how long this took us. It's been...quite a month! But, this is a fun chapter, and we think you'll enjoy it. Thanks for all the follows and favorites and reviews! We lurv dem. Our review box is hungry! Anywho, Olivia and I had fun writing this chapter...we get more into Rose, and Oh. OH! There's a new character! Go meet 'em! Have fun! - M&O**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Transitions**

Rose was, once again, being escorted through halls and corridors and rooms. Except, this time, instead of stones and stucco, the vast network of tree houses, vine ladders, and wooden bridges were made directly from the natural habitat around her. She couldn't help but think that this was every child's dream, Peter Pan's Neverland, though perhaps sans the cumbersome dress with which she was still battling. The adrenaline coursing through her and the fairytale surroundings did nothing to placate her nerves, however.

Where was she going? Why did the Leinedite advisors say she was their princess? Most importantly, where was her Doctor?

The guards accompanying Rose led her to a large, cabin-like hut built around a tree, at least one hundred feet above the ground. They stopped just before the bamboo door and released her arms, standing stiffly and silently on either side of the door.

"Is this where I'm living, then?" She asked, not truly expecting a response from these stony men. The guards stood still, gazing forward stolidly. "Is the Doctor coming too?"

Apparently not.

"Am I allowed to go in?" No answer.

She was frustrated, exhausted. She didn't know where the Doctor was, she didn't know where she was, and it all felt so overwhelming. Rose pulled open the doors and locked them behind her. She didn't look around and take in her surroundings. The only thing she allowed into her line of vision was the luxurious bed that spanned over half of the first room.

The tightness that had been building in her chest made her breath come with difficulty, and the tears she had been holding back came suddenly to her eyes. She ran toward the bed and collapsed into its welcoming sheets and comforters and pillows that smelled faintly of moss and pine.

Then Rose did the only thing she could. She took control over the only bit of her current situation that was still in her grasp and cried until she slept, releasing all the pent-up emotion and fear this first adventure had brought with it. As feelings seeped out in rivulets and left her dry, Rose's last thought as she slipped into unconsciousness was one of hazy contentment, that somehow this was life with the Doctor, and somehow it was worth it.

With a start, Rose returned to her senses, her mind much more clear than before her rest. Though the light filtering through her windows had not changed in all the time she'd been in Vasiior, she had the distinct feeling that it would have been early morning on Earth. With this realization came the unpleasant thought that she looked a right mess and hadn't in fact handled herself very well on this trip with her Doctor. Granted, she had suddenly dropped her whole entire life to follow and travel with someone she'd never met before. And now, she was separated from the only person she trusted and she was a stranger in a strange land, stuck in a international public relations nightmare. But, still, there was no reason at all to let her emotions dictate her behavior. She was London-born, 'keep calm and carry on' English after all. Obviously, she prefered to have the Doctor by her side, but if he wasn't readily available, she would just as well adapt.

For the first time since she arrived, Rose allowed herself to soak in her new surroundings in an effort to become situated. She had expected simplistic and moderately comfortable, the accommodations one might think fitting for a guest, but in reality her cabin was unexpected in every wayl. Her quarters was the size of a presidential suite, and as elegant as one, in an entirely rustic sort of way. The cabin was made of bamboo and mahogany and cherry, stretching up above her and weaving together in an arched ceiling. Vines of green ivy made their way through the panes and planks of her walls. She slipped her legs off of the bed and her feet felt the soft pelt rug resting on the floor, soft and thick.

Upon further examination, she saw that the bed was grown from the planks of the floor, completely attached, as if the tree decided itself to grow a little cottage. There were neither nails nor screws in the walls or the table or the bed or the door or her dresser; it was all woven together, one giant work of art. Rose couldn't help but imagine the walls filled with colour and passion, paintings born of the tree itself.

Next thing she knew, Rose was painting. Every plank, every corner, every knot of every board, every vine demanded colour. It had taken some searching, but Rose had eventually found vials of what looked to be Vasorian makeup in her armoire. Without a second thought, she took the liberty of personalizing her suite. There was a small cluster of bright yellow stars in one corner of the ceiling, bursting with light and life, and fields of grass and poppies on the floor, fresh and hopeful. She painted the Doctor's box, mid-journey, on the wall behind her bed. There was a Leneidite army galloping along the furniture - just over the wardrobe, next to her bedside table, everywhere. She was just about to paint a funny looking man with a glowing screwdriver, shouting at invisible enemies in the sky, when there was a sharp knock at her door.

Panic. Sheer panic was Rose's first reaction. Perhaps, just perhaps, she wasn't supposed to be redecorating. Perhaps, just perhaps, she could be in a fat lot of trouble once she was discovered. Lost as she was in her sudden inspiration, not once had she considered the propriety of the situation. Now, she figured that being sneaky was the best way to rectify the blunder. She crouched down slowly, careful to not make a sound, and sat on her floor, scooting on her bum towards the closet. She wasn't quite sure how that would do her any good, but her thoughts were too scrambled for her to care much.

Someone knocked again.

"Princess Nekoda? Are you there, my lady?"

"She's probably asleep. Best not to disturb her. She did seem a bit put-out yesterday."

"Well, she needs to get up. The Prince'll be here soon!"

If Rose's nerves weren't already running high, the mention of her apparent fiance sent them through the roof. Intent upon discovering the gravity of the situation, she inched closer to the door so as to eavesdrop more effectively.

"Did she, ah, appear different than you expected, Ury'hil?" This next line came much quieter than the last. "Not as, erm. Not as composed, perhaps?"

"Well we don't exactly know what a proper Leinedite looks like. We haven't even seen the princess before now."

"Shh, shh! Here he comes!" With this declaration, Rose heard a bit of scrambling.

"Prince Ezra'a, sir! It seems the princess is indisposed for company at the moment. She has yet to awaken."

Rose cringed. The prince was here. He was actually, physically outside of her cottage. The man she was supposedly going to marry unless the Doctor did some fancy footwork and did it soon.

"Good morning, Ury'hil, Stri'om! Well, we ought to do something about that, shouldn't we? I do hope she's as nervous about all of this as I am. How do I look?"

Rose felt a quick smirk flash across her face. She could almost hear the guards' thoughts as they fumbled for their next words.

A chorus of outrageous exclamations followed. "You look quite dapper, sire!" "Fantastic!" "Just marvelous." "She'll love you." "Handsome as you like!" "The true embodiment of all that is Vasiior, your Majesty!"

"Alright, alright, that's enough for now, you two. I can always count on you to inflate my already prince-sized ego." Rose heard his chuckle and footsteps approaching the door. She quickly stood up, brushing herself off, careful to not smudge any of her still-wet designs on the floor around her.

Once again, the knock.

"Princess? Princess Nekoda, are you awake? It's, um, it's Ezra'a. Ah, Prince Ezra'a that is. I'd be ever so happy if you opened the door."

Rose opened her mouth. What was she supposed to say? How does one address a prince-fiance? Should she act as herself or this mysterious Nekoda for whom she was masquerading? In the end, she offered a hesitant, "Come in?"

This was received with mixed responses. Someone, Rose assumed to be one of the guards, gasped, and the other stifled a chuckle. The Prince himself let out a loud, startled laugh.

"Your Majesty must have customs quite different to our own back in Leinede. How refreshing!"

Rose shuffled over to the door. "'Scuse me? What did I do?"

"Well, it's beyond me to question the actions of a princess, but never before have I been invited into a lady's living quarters."

Blushing profusely, Rose realized the possible connotations of her words and attempted to backtrack.

"I'll just, ah, come to you then!" Hurrying to the door, after taking a quick look in the mirror, she pulled back the bamboo panels. As was becoming quite familiar to Rose, the Vasorian sun blinded her eyes for a few brief moments, and she shielded her face from its powerful rays. As her eyes began to adjust, she was able to make out a striking silhouette in the doorway.

* * *

**A/N: Well, hello there! I don't mean to be forward, but it is ever so nice to see you again. I know that was quite the long wait, and I'm grateful you've returned to take this trip with us. And boy, what a cliffhanger we've reached! We're so devious. This means you must come again. And while you're at it, please review our progress so far, especially if you favourite or follow. We'd like to know why you were compelled to do so! Until next time, lovely readers. -O&M **


	13. Pretence

**A/N: Howdy! I'm flying solo at the moment, as my partner in crime has departed for a far off land(though not so far that a TARDIS is required to get there). I hope you enjoy this newest installment after an immensely long, unannounced hiatus. This one's pretty grand, I'd say. So read, digest, let me know what you think. I'll see you at the bottom! ~O**

* * *

"Are you alright, Princess?"

Rose hesitantly opened her eyes to reveal Prince Ezra'a's cheerful, if nervous, face.

Ezra'a was the first alien Rose had seen with short hair. Well, short in relation to everyone else's hair, which tumbled off their shoulders and down their backs. Ezra'a's hair nearly reached his shoulders in toffee and caramel waves, with one braid framing the right side of his face. He had just a hint of sideburns which washed away into a cleanly shaven square jaw, ever so nicely complementing his half-grin, reminiscent of the Doctor's boyish smile. His face was covered in dark freckles, dancing around his eyes and nose in little patterns so intricate that she wondered if perhaps they were tattooed onto his skin. Though he was darker than she, Rose thought it a bit strange how pale his skin was considering the harsh environment in which he lived. His countenance wasn't at all fierce, unlike everyone else she had met on this planet. She could tell that he smiled often, given that there were crinkles around his earthy brown eyes, hooded by thick, dark eyebrows, easily raised in order to tease or question.

He certainly was taller than the Doctor; Rose had to look up about a foot to meet his gaze. Admittedly, he had an impressive countenance, and Rose became keenly aware of her own sloppy posture. She pushed her shoulders back and straightened her legs, trying to give off any kind of air of royalty that she could. The prince's grin widened, betraying his thoughts.

"Hello," she offered with a breathy laugh, still shielding her eyes.

"Hello," Prince Ezra'a replied.

"Hello," Rose replied once more. She quickly shook her head. "Sorry, there was 'hello' twice there. Dull, but, you know, thorough."

Out of her peripheral, she could swear one of the guards cracked a smile.

"So, you're the infamous Princess Nekoda?"

"Well, that's what I keep hearing," she returned. It was a carefully truthful answer; not that Rose was opposed to lying, but she wasn't entirely sure where she was supposed to go with this little charade, and it was best to play it safe until she could consult with the Doctor again. Her eyes adjusted to the light, and she dropped her hand to her side.

"Well, um, it's very nice to meet you formally, Princess, especially since, well," Prince Ezra'a chuckled nervously and his smile faded quickly, as if he had just remembered something.

Ah. So, the Prince wasn't sure of this arranged marriage either. Or he wasn't sure of Nekoda's feelings toward the situation. Rose didn't know if he'd been told how the Princess had vehemently refused the marriage and had run away, but if he did, this made the predicament all the more convoluted. She'd have to gain his trust, maybe even his affection, in order to remain in the royal family's good graces. However, first thing's first.

"Oh, absolutely, Prince Ezra'a! It certainly is a pleasure to meet you. Have you met the rest of my Leinedite entourage? The Doctor perhaps? He's my manservant and during last night's, um, introduction, I'm afraid he was carried off somewhere by some of your guards."

"I'm afraid I have not had the pleasure of making his acquaintance." Ezra'a's entire demeanor, his disarmingly open face, conveyed a level of sincerity that comforted Rose. Maybe he had nothing to do with the Doctor being taken away. Maybe it was standard procedure. "I'm sure you'll see him again soon. Our customs specialists are most likely just showing him the way things are done around here." Rose's concern melted away when he grinned. "There's no need to worry."

"Well, that's quite kind of you all. I think I myself probably need a few lessons here and there in Vasiior's culture." Rose glanced quickly at the rainforest surrounding them. "It certainly is different."

The skin around Ezra'a's eyes crinkled. Rose knew that look. That's the same look the Doctor got whenever he had an idea. She felt her own mind thrill in response.

"Well, if it's nothing to you, princess, I think a tour would do you some good. And what better guide than the prince himself?" Leaning in to bring his lips close to her ear, he whispered, "I know all the best places to get in trouble." With a wink, he offered his arm to her, and Rose bit down on her lip to hide her excitement.

"I suppose I can fit you into my busy schedule." She gladly took his arm, all the while reminding herself to breathe. Whether she was merely growing accustomed to her new environment or it was something in the way Ezra'a's expression was entirely reminiscent of her favourite madman, Rose did not know; whatever the case, she felt her trepidation leave her mind and began to focus on being a princess.

Meanwhile, back in the hovel...

Even the rock wall which had been serving as his head rest seemed to have turned against him. What was once delightfully cold and uncomfortable, fitting perfectly with the rest of the very bad no good situation he was in, now seemed cozy enough to dream upon. If the Doctor was not so averse to sitting still and doing nothing at all in general, he might have forgotten his predicament for an hour or two and succumbed to a rest from his whirling mind, kept busy by futilely drawing together plans and subsequently dashing them to pieces. But he is the Doctor and he can't stand sitting still and he especially can't do nothing at all when his companion may very well be in danger. If he could just figure out why exactly the queen had called him and where the real princess had gone, the whole situation could be explained away as a big misunderstanding. No war. No marriage. Crisis averted. Well, maybe. He was in somewhat of a crisis at the moment.

Whatever the circumstance, he needed a way out of the hovel. And with the guards not speaking to or even acknowledging him, it became apparent to him that perhaps some level of violence needed to be implemented. Not actual violence, no punching or kicking. He didn't know much about that, nor did he care for it. Roughhousing was more like it. Horseplay, perhaps. Shenanigans, certainly. He was certain that the guards had to be changed at some point. They couldn't just do their duty indefinitely. So, when the guards were switched, he would inflict some level of shenanigans upon them, and they would be distracted and disoriented, and he could scuttle on out of his hovel and make his way to Rose. Good plan. He just had to bide his time. And of course he could do that, being a Time Lord and all. Should be simple enough.

After forever, he did, in fact, hear the guards shuffling about. He grinned. He was that much closer to seeing Rose. He saw the wooden door to the hovel open up, and the guards' relaxed a bit. The Doctor tried to crouch down, "tried" being the operative word. In the art of pouncing, he was out of practice. He wasn't sure if his exact position was optimal for the desired effect. While he was concentrating on placing his feet and hands where he thought they should be, someone spoke. The Doctor was a bit startled, seeing as not a single soul had spoken to him in the past twenty-four hours. He looked up to find a Vasorian man, short and stocky, with quite a hefty moustache, jabbering away at the guards, scolding them for not taking better care of the Doctor. He was their guest, after all. What was he doing over in the corner, looking at his hands and feet? Had they fed him? Before the guards even had a chance to answer his questions, he shooed them away and turned his attention to the Doctor.

"I'm Theophilus Fefra'an, High Customs Official here in Vasiior. Apparently, Prince Ezra'a's become aware of your current living arrangements and isn't incredibly pleased with it, and your Princess Nekoda is anxious to see you." At this news, the Doctor stood up tall and straightened his bow tie with feigned nonchalance. "Frankly, I'm not entire sure why those bloody Leneidites threw you into this rat hole, it certainly was not ordered by a Vasioran. It's completely against our hospitality policy. As such, the Royal Family offers their condolences to you for your treatment, and they wish to make it up to you by inviting you to their dinner tonight."

"A dinner? Love a good dinner. Haven't had one of those in about a day. That'll be nice. I tend to get along well with royals." The Doctor was grinning ear to ear, partly because he was going to be released from his hovel, partly because he was eager to eat food, and partly because Rose was anxious to see him again. That wasn't against the rules, right? He was allowed to be excited to see his companion, and she him. Especially after being separated from her for this long without knowing where she was or her state of being. That wasn't necessarily romantic. No problems there, right?

As the Doctor sauntered out of the hovel into the striking Vasioran sunlight, blast it all if he cared to answer.

* * *

**A/N: Look at that, I keep my promises. Here I am, and here you are, at the bottom! My greatest wish is that our number of reviews after this chapter will be raised to meet the number of favourites we have received[just to change it up a bit]. As I am all on my own for this next chapter, I will draw my motivation from your response. As always, thank you for reading! ~O**


End file.
